dilemas of a relationship
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: *ON LONG TERM HIATUS* well here it is the much awaited sequel of 'a very nice dinner' its Mimato and Kenyako and side dish Taiora and Takari. If you haven't read 'a very nice dinner' Isuggest you read it first
1. the break up

  
~*~ Dilemmas of a Relationship ~*~  
  
Sequel to   
  
A Very Nice Dinner   
  
chapter 1  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa   
  
A.K.A kaZ ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com   
  
Hey people ohayo   
  
gomen ne if this sequel took so long coz I've been buisy with lots of fics and I keep on having new ideas for fanfics any ways. Here are the list of fanfics that I've been buisy with.  
  
Will you ever love me chapter 4 (digimon)  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely (digimon)  
  
Revelations ( it's a sailor moon gundam wing cross over)  
  
The great mother swap (digimon)  
  
everything is out except for 'the great mother swap' now onto the fic! Oh and this is as usual MIMIATO, KENYAKO, side dish TAIORA AND TAKARI!  
  
Disclamer:  
  
kaZ :you already know it so I wont say it  
  
stupid lawyers : you have to   
  
kaZ :no!  
  
Mimi : come on kaZ please or we may never get to start the fic  
  
kaZ : no  
  
Matt : but its almost a page and we might not get to even start the fic and besides you're wasting to much space.  
  
kaZ : Matt its already 1 whole page duh well since it is then I wont waste it anymore fine you stupid lawyers I *DON'T* own digimon YET! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA now on to the fic!  
  
Yolie's POV  
  
It had been 1 year since the dinner that changed our lives. Ken and I have been going out lately. We've been very close always together. But now its like were growing apart. And I just don't feel he loves me its like he's not happy with me.  
  
Ken's POV  
  
officially Yolie and I have been going out for 1 year. And lately I've been having doubt's in our relationship. Is it for real? And lately I've avoiding her. I just feel I don't deserve her. She shows so much love to me but its so hard do return it. Because I just feel I don't deserve her. Its like she's a Goddess and Im just a mere mortal that has no right in this world. ::sigh:: I love her to much and she's to good for me. I guess Id better break it up. She'll be much more happier with another guy.   
  
kaZ'S POV  
  
Ken and Yolie were going to meet in the lake under the willow tree. That was where their meeting place is. Their special place. They even engraved a dedication at the tree that says "Yolie and Ken forever". And now their going to meet there.   
  
Yolie arrived there first. She was looking at the water so intently that she didn't notice Ken looking at her so sadly. Then Ken approached her and wrapped his arms around her. Then Yolie looked at him so sadly its like she knew what was going to happen. Ken looked at Yolie with sadness, grieve, confusion, and love. Then Yolie said "Ken what's wrong are you alright" then Ken said "ya Im fine its just that something's been bothering me lately" "Ken tell me you know you can tell me everything" "Yolie I just feel that ... that ... we need ... no you need to see other people" now Yolie's eyes are filled with tears. "I just think you deserve someone better...more deserving of your love than me... Im not the right one for you... I better go" then he ran off leaving Yolie crying and not being able to say anything.  
  
Yolie stayed like that for a while as she ran home. And when she arrived she locked the door and cried herself to sleep.   
  
~*~ the next day ~*~  
Ken had just spoken to TK about what had happened. Then TK said "why do you think that you don't deserve Yolie. I mean sure you've done mean things in the past but do you even think of why Yolie loved you. HELLO geez Yolie wouldn't dare love you if she thought that she's too good for you. But she did love you until now even now and that means Yolie didn't think that she doesn't deserve you." "I really didn't think of it that way" "geez for a guy that's a genius you sure don't act one. I mean Yolie is on of the smartest girls in school actually she's the smartest girl in school. And she's pretty smart in looking for a guy that deserves her" "TK now that I realize all of those things its to late now. I bet she's at the mall with a guy that's better than I am." "Heck you're wrong I just ran into Kari on the way here and she says that Yolie locked herself in her room. She doesn't want to eat. And she's been crying since she woke up and refuses to speak to anyone and I suggest you go there now" "but she probably hates me" "look if she does hate you then I suggest you move on. Ill hook you up with this girl Davis and I know she's really pretty but of course Kari's prettier. And she's really sweet to.so come come one give it a shot" "well okay" "great ill hook you up with her tonight you are going to have the date of your dreams "whatever".  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo whatdcha think. Please review the next chapter will probably be up next week. I wont post the next chapter unless people I repeat PEOPLE more than one, greater that a person, plural of a person. I need reviews of what should I do next, comments, and suggestions of what you want to happen next and suggestions of what other couple you want to add other than Mimato and kenyako. I just really need your opinion and suggestions because Im having a writers block. So if anyone of you wants to add some things Id be glad to co write. If anyone needs to contact me just e mail me at kaz_gk@japan.com thanks and don't forget to review! Ja ne minna arigato for reading   
  
-kaZ  



	2. a disaster

  
~*~ Dilemmas of a Relationship ~*~  
  
Sequel to   
  
A Very Nice Dinner  
  
©2  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A kaZ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
Konichiwa  
Ne Gomen Nasai minna that this chapter took so long. I was kinda busy. Well anyways ill try to make this chapter long k! So spare me. And I wont post the next chapter until I get enough reviews for this fic. Its really hard to right ya know and in my condition now of having doubts and a LOT of angsty things in my head. Now's the time for me to have inspiration. Flames are accepted.   
  
Disclamer: Don't own em'   
  
note: this is the same time as when TK and Ken were talking.  
  
Yolie had been in her room since yesterday moping around and not eating. she doesn't even want to talk with anyone. That made Yolie's mom worry so she called Kari.   
  
~*~ phone conversation ~*~  
Kari : moshi moshi Kamiya residence this is Kari  
  
Mrs Inoue : thank goodness its you Kari this is Yolie's mother  
  
Kari : oh hi Mrs Inoue what seems to be the problem  
  
Mrs Inoue :well its about Yolie...she's kind of well not really herself.   
  
Kari : how is it that she's not herself?  
  
Mrs Inoue : she doesn't want to eat and talk to anyone and above all she's locked herself in her room since yesterday...could you come over and see what's wrong  
  
Kari : of course I will Ill see you in 10 mins.   
  
Mrs Inoue : thank you Kari  
  
Kari : your welcome ja ne   
  
and the phone call ends.  
  
~*~ 10 minutes later ~*~  
  
"Hi Mrs. Inoue I came here as soon as I could" "thank you Kari she's up in her room" then Kari went to Yolie's room and knocked on it. Then Kari said "Yolie...Yolie its me Kari could I come in" "no" "but Yolie you haven't even eaten I brought you food." "No" "come on Yolie Im your best friend you can tell me if you have a problem" "o-okay" then the door opened and she saw Yolie looking miserable. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes red and puffy from crying her face stained with salty tears. And she looked so pale.   
  
Then Kari said " Yolie what happened to you are you alright?" "NO! Doesn't it seem obvious" "Yolie...if you have a problem you can tell me" "o-okay" then she told her about the meeting with Ken and cried again. "Its alright Yolie don't cry anymore Im sure Ken is just confused he'll come around sometime don't worry" "you you really think so" "ya of course now come on why don't you go change and lets go and watch a movie so you can take your mind off things" "thanks Kari you're the greatest" "hey what are bestfriends for" "::giggles:: ya you're right Ill go change" then she dashed off the bathroom.   
  
~*~ with Ken and TK ~*~  
  
Ken went to the park to meet TK and his 'blind date' then he saw TK and a girl with Black hair and mysterious Violet eyes. Then he said "HEY TK!" as he waved at his friend then he waved back then Ken went over to them. Then TK said "Ken this is Anne Ishizuka" "Anne this is Ken Ichouji" then Anne said "a pleasure" "nice to meet you" then TK said "well Ill leave you two alone now...Ken Ill meet you at my house" "okay bye"   
  
then Ken said "so um what do you want to do?" "I don't know um... are you really up to this...I mean you know having a date right after your break up" "yah Im rather... uneasy on this" "yah I know what you mean...could we go you know just as friends" "yah just as friends" "hey I know where we could go" "where?" "Lets go eat first so we could talk" "alright" then they went to McDonald's™ and discussed about their break ups and their lives.   
  
"Anne...what should I do...I mean Miyako's everything to me and well I just broke up with her because I thought she would be happier with another guy..because well..." "I get your point...but did you see her face when you guys broke up" "yah it looked so sad...I just feel guilty that I made her sad because of my mistake...and I don't know how to get back with her...I need to be with her again she's my everything to me" "well why don't you give her a gift or ask her out to you know some thing like some romantic dinner..." "But what if she doesn't want to talk to me" "if you two are really in love then you'll be together this is just one of them trials" "thanks Anne... so where do you want to go?" "How about we go to the movies" "alright lets go"   
  
~*~ Kari and Yolie ~*~  
  
"Alright Im ready" said Yolie as she stepped out of the bathroom. "So where to" "hmm how about we go to the movies?" "Well alright what's showing" "Tomb Raider" "c`mon lets go" then they headed of to the movies.  
  
~*~ with Ken and Anne ~*~   
they arrived at the movies and bought their tickets and entered. Just as they entered Kari and Yolie arrived at the movie theater.   
  
~*~ after the movie ~*~  
  
Ken and Anne were laughing and discussing the movie. But at their back Yolie and Kari were not behind. Then Kari said "isn't that Ken?" then Yolie glanced and said "yeah and who's that with her?" "I have no idea...but it's a girl...and" but before she could finish Yolie ran up to Ken and just stared at him then Ken said "Yolie! Its not what you think" Yolie was now crying and Kari yelled "YOLIE!" then she ran up to them and said "Ken how could you do this to Yolie" and slapped him right across his face "come on Yolie...Ill take you home" then they walked away.  
  
Ken just stood there dumbfounded and touched his cheek to where Kari had slapped him and whispered under his breath. "Yolie its..." then tears weld up his eyes then Anne said "Ken...don't worry...Ill talk to her" "No its not your problem Ill handle it" "are you sure" "yes Im fine"   
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ooooooooh cliffie well I need 5 reviews before I write the next chapter.  
  
Ja minnna chan  
  
-kaZ  
  
  
  



End file.
